


Drips and Nibbles

by Pandora (paperclipbutterfly)



Series: Plot Bunnies and Rogue Foxes [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Nick, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Silly, Sober Judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbutterfly/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: After a few drinks at a local bar, Nick and Judy embarrass each other with a few evolutionary left-overs. Silly one-shot that touches on table manners in Zootopia.





	Drips and Nibbles

**Author's Note:**

> In Discord chat, we ask very important questions. Dancou-Maryuu posted the following link pertaining to  
> [how anthropomorphic critters drink](https://twitter.com/BlueHunterART/status/1084258639572074496), which led to specifically [how rabbits eat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2m7ApbIL8hI). Thus, a plot bunny was born! It was fed further by LionKingAlex, Merc_Marten, and Darkflamewolf until this tiny drabble came into being. I posted this on Tumblr in January, so it's a little old but at least it's short and fluffy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nick, more than slightly drunk, holds the celery stick from his Bloody Mary out to Judy and says, “Carrots, _Carrots_ … do the thing.”

She looks at him, stone faced and stone sober. “No.”

He frowns. “But it’s hilarious! Why not?”

“Because.”

“Aw, c’mon!” He makes a droopy-eyed pouty face. “ _Pweeeeeaaase_?”

Judy sighs and takes the celery. “ _Fine_.”

She proceeds to _om nom nom_ it without pause to his noisy accompanying impression of a wood chipper and he laughs so hard afterward he falls off his bar stool.

Judy gets the tab and tips the bartender generously.

*****

Judy keys into his apartment, attempting to balance the sloshed fox draped over her like a cowl while holding the door open. She manages to kick it closed and steers him to his couch, where he is clumsily deposited.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t you stop me, I thought we were friends…”

Judy laughs and digs her cell phone out. “Stop you? And deprive myself of this photo opportunity? No chance.”

She snaps a few pics of his dopey expression, making sure to get the tie looped around his forehead completely in the frame. He holds a weak paw up in front of his face eventually once her statements register, but by then it’s already too late.

“Heeeeeeeyyyy, no fair…”

“Mmm, you know what’s not fair? I had to do the celery bit in public, _and_ get your sorry tail home. I require compensation for having to suffer your drunken nonsense.”

Nick cracks an eye at her. “Oh, fine… what can I give you? A favor? A tie? I have lots of ties…”

She gives him a mischievous grin. “Ah, no… I have something else in mind.”

Judy disappears from his immediate sight for a minute, just long enough for Nick to start internally worrying. She returns with a shallow bowl of water, which she sets carefully between his paws. He stares at it first, then at her, and her smile widens.

“For your inevitable hangover.”

 _Well, this doesn’t seem so bad_ , is Nick’s first initial thought, but when he starts to raise the bowl to his mouth for a drink Judy pushes his arm down.

“Nuh uh… the _other_ way.”

He makes a face and points to his tie. “I haven’t been humiliated enough tonight?”

She waggles her cell phone between her fingers. “ _Do it_.”

He sighs. “ _Fine_.”

Nick’s nose dips into the bowl and he laps the water up with his tongue, making slopping huff-a-puff noises and a huge wet mess all over his face. His fur is soaked all down his throat by the time he’s through, and Judy is cackling and holding her stomach.

“There.” He sets the now empty bowl aside with a scowl and wipes his chin. “Happy now?”

“ _Delighted_.” She takes his head between her paws and shakes it. His already compromised equilibrium is shattered, and she leaps clear as Nick topples over to the cushions. Judy heads for the door and calls over her shoulder, “See you bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, right, Slick?”

She receives no response but the deep rhythmic sound of his breathing and smiles as she closes the door behind her.


End file.
